The silver lance and the rose
by Ladymischief09
Summary: Just a story i dreamed about a few nights ago. Its a mixture of sleeping beauty and Nuada story. I dont know if im gonna add more chapters, maybe if i get some reviews. Who knows. AN: i own nothing! Never did, never will.
1. Chapter 1 the silver lance and the rose

_**The elven prince and the sleeping rose.**_

_'__Long ago. During the times of war against humanity and the fea world a beautiful princess was born. Every one in the whole kingdom rejoiced as a new hope in the form of an infant was given to them by the merciful gods. But their hope was very short lived. After seven years of triumph the kingdom of the mortals fell into ruin as the elves rose from their underground kingdom with an army forged in gold. The golden army butchered the humans like animals. Not recognizing the innocent from the enemy nor the children and females for the soldiers. Bloodshed was everywhere, the soil smelt of blood and the flowers no longer bloomed, dead corpse lingered every inch of the land. The king and queen of the mortal kingdom was forced to send their only child away in fear of having her brutally slaughtered by the golden army'_

* * *

A small figure can be seen running through under ground passages. Passing through fleeing servants and wounded soldiers as she willed her small legs to carry her further away from the massacre. The young princess huffed and puffed as she struggled for air as she went unnoticed by the golden army that attacked her home like a swarm of bees. Unforgiving and merciless. She felt hot tears sting the back of her eyes as flashes of images of her parents being torn limb by limb burned a scar to the back of her young mind. Her whole body trembled with fear and exhaustion. Sweat ran down her porcelain skin like fresh morning dew. Her dark ebony locks were damp and clung to the back of her neck and forehead. Her sapphire blue eyes shone with fresh tears as she ran further into the dark forest that hid her from her dying world. Her knees trembled and she fell to the ground. Exhaustion finally taking its toll on her young body. Her dress was now muddy and torn, her skin was covered in muck and blood. Surely death is better than all of this. Her tears finally broke the dam and she wept with all her grief and sorrow. Her people were being slaughtered like animals in a butcher shop and her parents were no longer alive. How was she supposed to cope with such scars and memories forever haunting her in her dreams?

* * *

The smell of death was everywhere. Limbs and dead corpse scattered through out the kingdom like flowers in a meadow in the bloom of spring. The princess of the elven kingdom watched as her fathers army killed thousands of innocent mortals. No longer can she take the sight of the dead and the smell of dried blood poisoning the flowers and trees. It was no longer a war but unjust and unmerciful murder! She pleaded with her father to stop the war but he did not listen nor did her brother! They were all blinded by their hate and bloodlust!

The elven princess of bethmoora fled to the forest to find peace in the company of unspoiled soil and towering trees. She ran deep into the forest feeling the warmth of its life and listening to the tree's soft whispers. Her white blonde hair swept past her shoulders as the warm breeze carried the scent of the earth. The elven princess smiled as she inhaled the warm intoxicating scent. Suddenly her eyes snapped open. She could smell human blood and the scent of roses. Roses? Roses did not bloom in that time of the season. Spring was almost over and the summer breeze had started to come more frequently. It was too warm for roses to bloom. The white haired princess inhaled once more and slowly followed the scent. As the smell grew stronger her strides became longer until she was going on a full on sprint towards the peculiar scent. She stopped dead on her tracks. Her golden eyes resting on the sight of a human child. Her skin was like porcelain, so white and flawless. Her hair was as dark as midnight but was damp and matted with dirt and dried blood. Her eyes were teary and filled with fear but they shone a bright azure. Nuala was quickly taken by the child and her heart melted with the sight of her fresh tears falling from her gleaming cerulean eyes like two beautiful water falls. She felt her heart ache with motherly longing as she thought of the sorrow and torment that the child had to go through. She approached the young mortal with cautious and measured steps. When she sees her she immediately crawls back. Away from the elven princesses reach.

"No. Do not be afraid little one. I am not here to cause you harm" Nuala said as she smiled at her tenderly.

"Come now, my name is Nuala. Tell me what is yours?" She said as she stretched her hand towards the frightened child beckoning her to come closer. The child looked at her with hesitation in her eyes but soon she reached out and took the elven princesses hand.

"R-rose" was all she said and from then on everything was forgotten only to be nothing but fragments of a faded dream that never stayed long enough to be pondered upon.

Everything was gone. Nothing was left but a haze of a fantasy. A soft lullaby that drifted into eternal darkness and a woman that saved her from all the sorrows of fading and mortality. She slept for a thousand years. Only memories of her new life in a solitude tower in the middle of no where remained as dreams, fractions of what she knew. Her dreams consisted of her and her supposed 'mother' with golden eyes and white blonde hair. Days when she would visit her in the tower bringing her beautiful silk robes and gold leafed music boxes. One of her favorite gifts was a beautiful azure dress with sapphires encrusted at the bodice and white laced hems. It was given to her on her eighteenth year and was also the last of her memories. Replaying like an endless tune in one of her ornate music boxes. Soft and comforting but dissolves into darkness of eternal slumber.

Never to wake until a prince breaks the enchantment with a kiss.

* * *

_'A thousand years had passed and the mortal and fea world has decided upon a truce that will ensure the safety of both the humans and the magical world. The crown of the golden army was split into three. One piece shall go to the humans while two shall remain in the royal elves' possession.'_

_'Everyone was at peace. All except but one.'_

Somewhere in the dark confines of the crowned prince's private quarters, lies a dark shadow. His heart raced with anger as he pondered upon his fathers foolish decision. Prince Nuada silver lance hated all things human and mortal. He saw them as nothing but foul and hateful creatures that did nothing but massacre and slaughter one another in the name of greed and selfishness. To him they were a lowly being. They destroy and abuse the earth. Taking but never giving back. They were foul creatures indeed.

But his foolish father and naive sister thought otherwise. They could've won the war! They could've restored the earth to its former glory, without the horrible stench of human pollution. If only they had listened to him. Now look at where it brought them. Their once towering kingdom of trees and gold were now nothing but wilted plants and wrought iron and rusted metal. Nothing was left. Now they reside in the underground world of rocks and cement. What used to be cascading crystal chandeliers that hung from the high painted ceilings were now broken pipes and rusted metals that humans used for their waste and water supplies. The humans had taken all their land and left them to squander like insects in their underground tunnels.

The dark prince wondered the damp halls of his home towards the throne room of the king Balor. Courtiers and soldiers lined the walls like flies as he walked towards his king. His long strides were confident but graceful, like a feline stalking its prey. Once only a foot away from his fathers throne he sunk down on one knee, his head bowed slightly.

"Father, i am here to ask for your approval of my leading an army to the surface" he said his golden eyes down cast.

"My son, i have told you this before and i will tell it to you once more. There shall be no war. If the gods of the earth wishes this to be our fate, then so be it. " the king said. His golden eyes now worn and wary with old age.

"But father, do you not see how the humans abuse and destroys the earth?! The world will soon end if we do not act swiftly!" Nuada's voice rising with the tremor of rage and hatred.

"If the earth shall perish, as the sons of the earth it is our duty and fate to fade with it" his voice was old and quiet with thousands of years of age. Nuada stood from his place in one swift motion. His body stiff and shaking with rage.

"No! It is not our fate. I refuse to accept it! We will 'not' fade!" His voice was now the sound of a growling beast! Nuada faced his sister. Her eyes reflecting his own. They looked so much alike yet so unfamiliar upon the face of the other. Her hair was adorned with golden leaves and she wore her favorite blue dress. The color of the sky and the sea meeting in her waist like a mixture of blues, some a shade darker than the other.

"And my dear sister, you agree with such weak hearted decisions given upon by your king?" His golden eyes searched her face for any signs of emotion.

"Yes, i do brother. I am at peace with our fathers intentions" she said. He felt betrayed and heart broken as his most beloved sister and confidant set him aside to save the humans and watch as their kind slowly perish as the world does. He turned toward his king.

"Then i shall exile myself from this shameful kingdom and return when my people shall need me most" he said solemnly. He turned to the elven court. "One day i shall come back and we shall claim our birth right and once again rise to the surface!" After that he walked away and never returned to his kingdom. Not yet.

The person who was the dark prince of the elven kingdom soon became a dark shadow that shrouded its people in fear and grief which soon was left to be forgotten just like all the unheard faery tales. Until he returns.

* * *

_'Rose could feel the soft drops of rain splashing down her face like a blessing in which she gladly accepted. Her long ebony hair that reached past her hip clung to her face and body like a dark shadow that refused to let got. Her soft ivory skin felt cold but she didn't notice. Her head was raised up towards the sky letting the rain drops soak her face. Her cerulean eyes closed wistfully, her ruby red lips slightly parted in a small smile. She dance in the rain barefoot. She could feel the soft blades of wet grass tickling her ankles. Her soft linen night gown was soaked all the way through making it slightly see through but she didn't mind. No one was there to see her. It was just her in her own little world. She soaked in every feeling and every scent of the midnight shower until it all faded into blackness.'_

It was another one of her dreams, one that she had replayed in her mind more than a thousand times yet each time felt like it was the first. Each dream as vivid and realistic as reality. She had lost count of how many times she had thought herself to be awake only to be consumed again by the gaping black hole at the back of her mind. And before she knows it she had already forgotten.

_Frozen and eternally beautiful until a prince comes to kiss her awake._

* * *

Prince Nuada wondered the lands and forests until he was soaked to the bone by the evenings summer shower. It was warm and yet he felt as cold as winter. His inside felt hollow. His eyes devoid of any hope and life as he wandered farther into the dark forest. He has left his family, his people and his kingdom. He had nothing left but his rage! His hate and torment. Nothing more. Maybe he has gone mad, perhaps they made him so. He can no longer tell the difference. Lightning struck. Illuminating his pale face. His alabaster skin shone with moisture as he soaked up more of the rain. He felt weary and tired. His journey was still a long one if he wishes to cross the boarder to the human world. Never has he felt so lost in his entire life. But he will not fade. No. He will not allow humanity to be the cause of their extinction! He will purge all things mortal if he must. To cleanse the world of all traces of their foul greed and selfishness.

He wandered further into the dark forest. The rain never ceased as he never stopped. Soon he found himself facing a curtain of willow tree's lined in a perfect circle as if to serve as a barricade. they swayed and cascaded beautifully like a drapery of silk. Small dews ran on every strand of its thin vines. He carefully lifted one side of the thick curtains and he found himself standing in the middle of a clearing. A meadow with all sorts of flowers that should have wilted long ago, for the blooming season has long since passed. The intoxicating scent of roses infiltrating his nose. He walked further into the clearing finding a tall ivory tower stood next to a pond. He stood in awe as he stared at the beautifully carved arch ways and pillars that supported the main building. He strained his neck and looked up at the only window visible which was accompanied with a small balcony that over looked the meadow. Vines adorned with blue roses and sharp thorns crept up the walls and balcony. He sought the entrance to the tower and opened the dark oak doors that lead to a set of spiraling stairs. More blue roses crept up the inner walls of the tower. Only the moons dim light guided him through the steep steps of the ivory tower. As he reached the top he stopped in front of a set of tall dark wood doors. Thorns and more roses adorned it. Blue. It was all so... Blue. His grip on his silver spear tighten, his sword ready at his side.

He turned the knob and the sound of creaking wood echoed through the walls like a loud cry for help. His eyes scanned the room with great curiosity. Flashes of lightning illuminating the room. He picked up a gas lamp lying on the table and a box of matches. He lighted it with great haste and then the room slowly filled with a soft glow as he lighted a few more candles. The room was sparsely large. Everything was decorated with elven culture. The tall ceilings were painted with creeping blue and red roses and a crystal chandelier hung in the air. The floor was made of white limestone. The pillars were carved beautifully with stories depicting bethmoora's finest hours. The fireplace was made of black marble carved with the kings seal. Stained glass windows almost reaching the ceilings lined the circular tower. The furniture were all made of dark wood and all the curtains and drapery were the color of deep sapphire blue. He found the bed. Its drapes drawn completely closed. They were made out of velvet and heavy silk with gold trimmings at the bottom. He drew the drapes aside and his golden eyes widened at the sight before him.

There lay in a bed of blue silk and fine fur was a woman. She was unlike any elven woman. But she was too beautiful to be a human. Her skin was pale. Almost the color of ivory. But unlike his skin, hers was soft and warm while his was rough like the earth and cold like the dead trees. Her hair was also as black as midnight. Long and soft like silk. Her lips were the color of rubies from bethmoora's jewel mines. Oh how he wondered what the color of her eyes were. Were they the same hard gold of his or a dull gray. Or may a striking blue. Blue as the sky.

He wished to touch her to see if she was real but he was too afraid that she might wake if he does. What if she is afraid of him. The dark prince of the elven clan. The one who slaughtered a thousand humans. Prince Nuada the silver lance. He felt so drawn to her mysterious beauty. Oh how he wanted to feel her ruby lips with his own dark ones. If only she would not wake.

_Oh only if she will not wake. But what he doesn't know is that she never will, unless a prince kisses her and breaks the enchantment_.


	2. Chapter 2 at the break of dawn

'_**For forty days and at the break of dawn'**_

For the last forty days Prince Nuada silver lance would travel through the boarder every night only to see the fair maiden sleeping in the tower. And each night he would bring her a gift. Once he had even brought her a beautiful sapphire necklace that he had taken from one of the museums in the human world. But each night as the dawn breaks he would leave her tower with a gaping hole in his heart. He longed to see her eyes. He longed to speak with her and hear her laugh and sing. But each time he would only receive silence and stillness. Not even a twitch of a finger of the fluttering of her thick, dark lashes. Not a single sign that she was aware of his presence. The only proof that he knows she is alive and not a beautiful corpse is the calm and even intakes of breath that ever so thrilled him.

Nuada could feel himself slipping away. Surely he has gone mad. To pine over a girl who will not even wake truly is pathetic and unbefitting a man of his high status. But still he never stopped coming to her as soon the the moon reaches its highest peak. Soon he had learned that the young maiden has been sleeping in her ivory tower for quite a long time. Just by looking at the cobwebs that covered the furniture like a delicate lace veil, surely no one had come to her rescue for a long time. But on her silk and velvet sanctuary not a single dust has fallen upon her perfect visage.

_'How long had she waited for some one to come and sweep her away from her enchanted slumber? But how long would he have to wait for her to wake and reveal the color of her mysterious eyes to him?'_

* * *

Soft touches. Soft feather like touches. Is this one of her many dreams again? But this one seems unfamiliar with her. She has never received such loving gestures. Not even from her beloved golden eyed mother. No. These touches did not belong to her. Her touches were always warm and sweet, like any mothers touch. But this feeling. These touches were from cold hands, as if they had been lingering outside in the chill of the night, but the feeling was not unpleasant. It was something new. Something she had not experienced in a dream before.

Each night these touches would come to her, caressing her cheek, her forehead. Sometimes she would feel the lingering touches caressing her neck and tracing her collar bone. It was no dream. Someone has been coming to her. But who? It could not be her mother. No. But if not, who else could it be? She still cannot open her eyes. But still her mind wandered in the same dark place for a thousand years only being aware of her surroundings for a fragment of time before slipping away again into the darkness of sleep. But lately her mind has been more frequently awake. Only succumbing to sleep when dawn breaks and the mysterious touches have left her.

One night while rose was feeling another one of the lingering caress of the mysterious stranger. Something peculiar happened. All of a sudden she could hear voices. It was no longer her own voice that she heard but the voice of another. She wandered in her mind looking for the source of the sound. When she found none she listened more closely to the outside world. She focused herself on the long fingers that were so lovingly entwining with her own. She could feel and hear yet she cannot wake. For the first time in a thousand years, rose truly felt her loneliness.

"You know, i think blue would really suit you" rose heard the voice once again. It did not came from her mind. No. It was her mysterious visitor. Rose's heart almost stopped beating as he complimented her. Blue. She always did love the color blue. Blue like the sea. Blue like the sky.

"Yes, blue would definitely suit you. Just like the sea. And the sky." She felt cold lips brush against the back of her hand. The one that was still so lovingly entwined with his. Rose's heart almost broke. She wanted to reply to him, she wanted to hold him. She could feel the sadness in his voice like a thousand waves crashing against her. Hitting her straight in the face. But she could not. All she can do is lay there and listen to him.

"A hahaha. My sister would've love to meet you. But I'm afraid that will have to happen some other time" she could hear the smile in his voice and she felt the butterflies sprouting in her belly. She liked his laugh. And his voice. And his hands. They were soothing. Cold but calm like a forgotten lullaby.

Rose felt his hand let go of hers. And she soon felt the emptiness crawling back into her mind. Like a snake coiling around her with a tight grip. It must've been almost dawn. He was leaving her again. If only she could call out to him. But her mouth was mute to the outside world for she was still under the enchantment.

And soon the darkness came and took her away again. Leaving nothing but a beautiful maiden trapped in her own consciousness. Trapped in a world she created for herself but wants to break free. But she didn't have the key_. He did._

* * *

Soon Prince Nuada found himself falling even deeper into insanity as he realized that he started talking to her as if she would reply to him. Truly he must've looked pathetic. But he savored every minute he had in her silent company. It gave him time to think and she was a good listener. Never interrupting when some one was talking. Nuada smirked as he realized the odd inner joke he had though of.

"By the sons of the earth i must be going mad" he whispered to himself as he crossed the boarder to the human world. Just a few a hours ago he had told her how he thinks blue would suit her and how his sister would have loved to meet her. Nuada knew that it was pointless. That it was a fruitless one sided love, but still he will not let it slip away. But what would she think of him if she wakes up? Would she fear him? Would she love him back? He fought the feeling of fear crawling up his chest like a poisonous viper. No. He will not give in to fear. He had too much at stake. He would wake her and she would love him. That is what must happen. And hell do anything in his power to make it so. But first he still had humans to purge and a crown piece to find.

So she will have to wait a little longer for him to find a cure for her eternal slumber. But it will not be long now. Until then. All she can do is wait... And _sleep._

_'Humming the forgotten lullabies of faded dreams and broken fragments. Until she can finally sing the words that had left her mouth mute to the world, and her eyes closed and unseen.' _


	3. Chapter 3 the sleeping beauty

_**The sleeping beauty and the midnight Phantom.**_

Nuala could feel him. She could feel her brothers presence. Although he makes sure that his mind was guarded and did not reveal anything to her through their bond, Nuala can still feel what is in his heart. She fears that if he knew of her ability to see through his emotions that he would find a way to cut off the chain that binds them. But still, the fear of loosing their bond did not stop her in looking through his heart. She often saw fragments of images. Places and sights that he'd seen. Some were familiar but some were a completely strange sight to her.

One night while Nuala was sorting through her brothers memories she came across a very familiar scene. She saw images of enchanted meadows and tall ivory towers. Sometimes she even hear the crunching of his boots against the cobblestone stairs that lead to the main room in the tower. She sorted through his memories, slower this time as to not miss any important details that could let her know of his whereabouts. She stumbled across a memory.

_'It was dark, only the moons light illuminated the room with an eery white glow. Suddenly a candle was lit. And then another. And another. Until the room was now shrouded in a warm haze yellow and orange. The room was sparsely large. Drapes and curtains even silk and velvet chairs all in different shades of blue adorned the room. And a bed in the shade of sapphires adorned the far wall. Blue roses and white lilies scattered everywhere.'_

Nuala's eyes suddenly opened, revealing soft golden irises. Fear and shock was written on her pale face. No. No, no, no! It cannot be! He has found her. 'Rose' Nuada has been in her tower. She felt fear crawl up in her chest as she thought of his rage and hatred towards humanity. Has he done anything to her? Is she still alive? She didn't know. She closed her eyes again to see further into his memories but all she saw was city lights and tall buildings. He had noticed her intrusions and locked up that part of his memories. She felt white hot fear pierce her heart. She must see her. She must go to the tower once more.

Nuala garbed in her velvet cloak race through the dark forest. Her feet taking her to her destination with great accuracy and sureness. She had wondered the dark forest for so many times she could probably find her way through it with her eyes closed. Soon enough she was climbing the steps to the top of the ivory tower. When she reached the top floor she opened the door quickly and noticed that nothing has changed. She walked towards the large bed, her dress trailing behind her like a stream of beige and gold. She slowly opened the drapes that shielded the bed from prying eyes. Nuala released a sigh of relief as she found '_rose_' still sleeping soundly. She was as beautiful and youthful as ever. Her skin was still as pale as the moon and her hair still as black as midnight. Nothing has changed. Until Nuala notice something cold and shiny on the fair maidens neck. She pushed aside the white lace that covered her slender neck and examined the object.

It was a _necklace_. Its chain was made out of white diamonds cut to perfection set in silver. On the center was a blue sapphire cut in the shape of a heart. Its center was as blue as the very depths of the ocean. It was a magnificent work of art. Nuala thought of it as odd. She had never given rose such jewelry. Many of the jewels she had given to the girl was all inspired with elven design. She thought of anyone who could've possibly given it to her but only one person came to mind. '_Nuada_'

Princess Nuala sighed with relief as she left the girl to her slumber and ran back to her kingdom. Truly there is still hope for her brother. If only he can break the spell. And he will. In due time. But for now Nuala will just have to watch from afar as the events unfold before her.

_'The cold and sharp silver lance can only be saved by the beautiful and innocent rose that is yet to bloom'_

* * *

Prince Nuada silver lance stood at the very top of the highest building in New york city. The air smelt of polluted smoke and the stars were no longer visible because of the large neon lights and bright electrical bulbs that the humans adored so much. Surely this is not what the world is meant to look like. Where are the towering forest trees and flourishing greeneries? Where are the birds and wild creatures that sings so beautifully in harmony with natures silent whispers. The humans have left nothing untouched. It was all very nauseating.

"Surely this is not what the humans mean to protect" Nuada whispered to himself.

"They have all succumbed to the gaping black holes in their hearts. Such greed and selfishness!" He hissed to the wind.

Nuada could feel the familiar tug of his sisters mind prodding into his. She was searching his memory for his whereabouts. He could feel her sorting through his emotions and memories. She had found his memory of the ivory tower. But before she could proceed any longer the connection stopped and he had lost her. But soon afterwards he could feel her again. Her emotions spilling through his like the splashing of waves. He felt her fear, her distraught, her relief and her comfort. He felt everything she did but he immediately cut it all off. He did not wish to feel what she feels. Not now. Not after she betrayed him by siding with the mortals.

Nuada wandered the city like a dark shadow. Invisible to the eyes of humanity. He observed them. He hated them. He passed from window to window, rooftops to rooftops and balconies after balconies. Until he wandered into a very large terrace in the middle of a deserted street. The building was fairly large, it was made of red bricks. A lamp post stood near it. The inside had a warm and yellow haze from all the lamps that hung from one wall to another. Nuada strolled through the hall and surveyed the great room. Shelves after shelves brimming with books lined the walls. It was a library.

"A place of knowledge. But humans had yet to have the common sense to use it wisely" the elf prince said as he stared at a group of sleeping boys on the far corner of the room.

He stalked the shelves. Unseen by any one. His fingers touching the spines of the leather bound books. Until he stopped in front of a shelf filled with dusty old volumes. A book suddenly capturing his attention. It was a blue leather bound book. Compared to the other books it was in fairly good shape but still just as old. But it was very well kept. The blue leather shone and the musty smell of the old paper infiltrated his nose. On the spine was written in intricate gold leafed letters 'the sleeping beauty'. The front of the book was simple. A single blue rose that had curling thorny vines was engrave in the center.

Nuada smiled for the first time that evening and he turned to left as he saw the moon reach its highest peak, book still in hand.

_'And in the tale of the sleeping beauty. The princess slept for a thousand years, and the roses and the trees as well fell into an eternal slumber. Forever in bloom. Un withering and forever beautiful just like the maiden in the forgotten tower'_

* * *

Rose could feel her awareness coming back to her. Everything was once again covered in a haze and she can hear her surroundings again, her skin tingled with excitement as she waited for her mysterious visitor. She longed to see his face, to see the color of his eyes. If only she can wake from her slumber. But how? How can she break the enchantment that bound her to immortality? If she was to wake would the spell of immortality be broken? Will she crumble into ash only to be carried by the wind? Forever forgotten. Will her body die and her soul wander the earths surface. Without a specific purpose and destination. But soon all the fear left her as she felt long slender fingers intertwine with her own. His hands were cold like the evening chill. His lips brushing lightly against her pale knuckles.

"I brought you a book '_little one'_" his voice was cool and soothing like liquid silver. Rose felt his hand still holding hers.

"I thought you might enjoy this tale." He did not say anything more before continuing to open the book and read the first paragraph. Rose listened to his voice. Softly lulling her into a haze of warm gold and lush forests. But soon she could feel the pull of sleep starting to make its way to her conscious ears and mind. She was slowly loosing grip of reality and '_him_' the hole in her heart was sucking her in once more. Inviting her to a world of blackness and sleep. She did not wish to go. She wished to stay and listen to his voice and feel his lingering touches that sends electricity running to her very core. Rose fought her hardest to cling to reality. To not loose sight of the enchanting images he so lovingly painted with his deep and husky voice. She yearned for freedom yet feared that if she wake it will all be a dream once more. But soon the darkness consumed her and the words he said slowly drifted in her head like a cloud of smoke quickly dispersing, leaving not a single trace of its existence except for the strange ache in her cold heart.

_'Because no matter how hard she try to cling to reality, her fingers would always slip and she can no longer hold on to the memories until she's left with nothing but the cold. And the lingering touches of a midnight phantom that haunts her dreamless slumber.'_

* * *

Prince Nuada silver lance read the book with great interest. It told the story of a beautiful maiden cursed with eternal slumber.

_"The mighty warrior prince climbed and climbed the enchanted tower until he could climb no more. Until finally he reached the secrete chamber that hid the princess' beauty from unworthy eyes. Shrouded in dust and silver webs the maiden lay in her cloud of a bed. Her eyes closed with eternity's sleep. Her beauty beyond compare. Lips as red as blood and skin as fair as ivory. She was the image of enchantment. The very epitome of innocence and beauty. The warrior prince wasted not a single second and kissed the maidens soft lips. And with the blink of an eye the princess awoken. And therefore lived eternally with her warrior prince"_

The moon casted shadows in the elven princes face making him look grave and sullen. His golden eyes harden as he closed the book and set it on the bedside table. He quickly got up from the chair he was sitting in. He gazed at the sleeping maidens form. What a fool he had been. Once believing in such hopes of a fairytale. But he was not her prince. He was an elven warrior. Though he was a prince, he had exiled himself from his kingdom and his people. These fairytales told nothing but lies. It does not speak with an honest tongue. They are nothing but foolish tales humans had created to play make-believe.

But could it be? No. No. A kiss will never be enough to wake her. The Prince gazed at the sleeping maiden. But what if she does wake? What if a kiss, a single kiss was all it took to break her enchantment? What then? Will she let his presence linger and not turn away in fear and rage? But if she does, could he bare the feeling of having her look at him with her mysterious eye filled with scorn and fear? His heart cannot bare loosing her. Oh what a pathetic creature he was.

He picked up the book from her bedside table. He opened it and scanned the pages with his golden eyes. He paced back and fort, his boots echoing with the limestone floor.

"I am Prince Nuada silver lance! How dare this girl make me feel so helpless and weak without doing anything at all?!" He threw the book that he was holding. He was panting heavily. His eyes turned from molten liquid gold to hard solid marbles. "What gave you the right to bring me to the brink of insanity by doing exactly nothing?!" He growled and swiftly turned towards the sleeping maiden. He angrily strode towards her.

He grabbed the headboard and leaned towards her. His face only inches away from hers.

"You have done nothing to benefit me in my conquest against the humans and yet!-" but as his eyes saw her sleeping porcelain face his heart melted and the rage dispersed. He sighed in frustration. He traced her lower lip with his thumb.

"And yet i am at your feet's mercy" he said and everything disappeared as he let his lips brush against her own. Her lips were sweet and soft. Just like a rose. He let kisses linger. He thought about her and how he doesn't even know her name. He slowly withdraw away from her as he stared at her still sleeping form.

"Such a fool i have become. Believing in such none sense." He turned away from her and picked up the book that he'd thrown on the floor. He set it on a nearby desk. His lips tasted bitter with disappointment and a hole in his heart started to open. He was about to leave when he heard a groan. He stopped for a minute and thought nothing of it. Must have been his imagination. But then just when he was about to pick up his spear from its place on the table he heard a voice.

"W-who are y-you?" He swiftly turned around. His eyes grew wide as it was met with striking sapphire blue orbs. He thought of the sea and the sky. No none of those compare. Not even the jewel that rested on her chest that he had given her so many nights ago.

_'And so the princess awoke. But her prince was no where to be found. But instead she saw a monster. A beautiful monster. With eyes like liquid gold and skin of ivory. But the princess did not know who he was and who she was. Until finally she realized that the monster who_

_destroyed her kingdom was the one that ended the enchantment'_

* * *

Rose lay asleep. Her mind replaying the words of the story. Trying to grip tight the words that are slowly slipping away from her. Like sand in an hour glass. Slowly but surely falling away from her. Until nothing was left. She already forgot. No more did she see the flashing images that she always longed to see.

The darkness was blinding her. To the point that the darkness was all she knew existed. Until she felt it. A shiver. A thrill. It felt like a lightning bolt had just hit her and electrified her entire being. Her heart raced with the intensity of a stampede of elephants. A heat spread through out her body like a wildfire spreading across a meadow. So quickly that she almost forgot the feeling of pain. Until finally the cloud of haze and fog cleared up and all she can feel was her heavy breaths and something soft and warm caressing her still lips. They were light brushes. Nothing but mere pecks on the lips. Until she felt the touches withdraw from her. Leaving her lips cold and abandoned. She willed to open her eyes but they couldn't. They were to heavy lidded. Then she tried to move a finger. A twitch. And then another. And another. And another until she can move both her hands. She willed her eyes once more until finally they snapped open. Her thick lashes fluttering madly as she tried to focus her blurred vision. She took a moment to sit up from her bed. Her hands shaking from disuse and her eyes shifted without focus unused to the light. After a few seconds her vision cleared up and she could see everything clearly. The familiar room and the same old decor. But there was a man standing just a foot away from her bed. He had his back towards her. His shoulders were wide and strong. While his hair was the same shade of her 'mother's' white blond with a tint of gold.

She opened he mouth to speak. But her voice was raspy and hoarse from too much sleep.

"W-who are y-you?" She looked at the man as he turned around swiftly seemingly startled by her presence. Rose gasped as she saw the mans face. He was beautiful. With his ivory skin and molten gold eyes. She felt lost and yet strangely familiar, where had she seen his eyes before. Maybe a dream or a memory. She cant tell. But they bore into her with an intensity that almost melted her. So cold and hard yet so invitingly mysterious and intriguing. He stood there paralyzed. Until finally he came towards her. His steps brisk and quick. He muttered something under his breath that Rose couldn't quite catch. He came to her and grabbed her arms almost painfully. He leaned towards her. Kissing her forehead and temple and mumbling soft nothings as if trying to sooth a child. His hair cascaded beautifully like a curtain of silk and gold. It tickled her chin and shoulders. Finally her grabbed her shoulder a bit too forcefully and dove towards her lips. As their lips collided she felt a searing heat seep into her skin.

He was kissing her so tenderly at first and rose couldn't help but feel the familiarity of his touches and finally closed her eyes.

_'The princess had fallen prey to the beautiful monster. And he had trapped her in his jaws and claws without any way of escape. Until he lets go.'_

* * *

Prince Nuada silver lance had finally gone and lost all sense of sanity. He had been kissing her lips without hesitation. He ravished her lips with all the longing and desperation he felt. At first he was tender and sweet kissing her slowly. Until he finally parted his lips. Nipping and licking at her lips asking for entrance. She hesitantly parted her lips as to speak but he took it as permission and plunged his tongue into her sweet mouth, sucking and tasting every crevice of her mouth. He felt intoxicated with her. He soon teared his mouth away from her bruised lips. She was panting heavily. Her face flushed. He wanted to take her and ravish her their but he couldn't. She was too pure, too innocent.

_'But the princess did not want to be imprisoned. She wanted to be free from the claws that bind and chain her to the beautiful monster.'_


	4. Chapter 4 the beautiful monster

_The beautiful monster_

Rose closed her eyes as she melted against the beautiful stranger who was kissing her so passionately. Suddenly flashes of images started flooding her head. Each image playing right in front of her eyes like a vivid memory replaying in a very fast stream. Images of busy cobble stone streets, and dimly lit houses in the middle of winter paraded in front of her closed eyes. But soon the blissful images of unfamiliar smiling faces faded into darkness only to be replaced by the sounds of tormented screams and the smell of dried blood. Images of people being killed and slaughtered flooded her vision. And an image of 'her' parents being torn limb from limb struck her with such force that she was forced to open her azure eyes. She stared at the beautiful monster before her. His eyes glowing with an intensity that held her frozen and panting heavily. They were gold. And warm. But has she seen those eyes before? Those intense gold eyes. And then the vision of her dying parents struck her again along with another image that made it almost hard to breathe. She saw visions of the beautiful stranger standing at the front line of the golden army. His eyes cold and hard unlike now. He was there. It was him. The elven prince of bethmoora. Prince Nuada silver lance. It all made sense now. These images. These visions were her memories long forgotten. And now it is all back to haunt her once more. Like they did so many nights ago when she was a child.

"Y-you! It was you... You killed them... My family, my people!" She half whispered. Tears starting to fall from her eyes. Nuada looked at her with confusion. What was she babbling about? Whom did he kill?

He stared at her. Fear and rage etched in her face.

"I am afraid you will have to be more specific for me to understand what i have done wrong to cross you so. Little one" he sat on the foot of her bed. Tears were rippling down her flushed cheeks. He tried reaching out to her and wipe away her tears but she flinched away from his hand. Nuada felt his heart clench as he saw the obvious fear in her eyes.

"You killed them! Every one...my people.. my kingdom..my family.. all of them.. its you! The elven prince... The silver lance.." Her voice quivered slightly as she held the blankets towards her with an iron grip. Suddenly realization dawned on Nuada as a sinister chuckle erupted from deep inside his chest. Oh how ironically coincidental all this has been. It was her after all. The lost princess of the mortal kingdom. The very kingdom that the golden army put into ruin. Nuada felt the hollowness in his chest eating away at his heart.

Rose stared at Nuada in bewilderment. Why was it him? The one who broke the enchantment. Why him? What will he do to her now. Will he kill her? Will he torture her?

Nuada laughed bitterly as he got up from the bed. His back facing towards the maiden. She was a human. Beautiful but still nothing more than a lowly human. He had fallen into temptation by her beauty and was blinded from the truth. He will not love her. He mustn't. It made his heart break and bitter at the thought. But he will not let her ruin his plans to save his people from fading.

"Tell me what is you name, child?" He said and turned towards her. His voice rang in Rose's ears like a call of danger. No. This cannot be the same man who always came to her in her lonesome tower each night only to tell her stories and speak to her although he knows that she cannot reply.

"My name bears of no importance to you!" She replied. He killed her people. He was a monster. And for that she will not bow down to any of his whims.

Nuada felt his temper slowly slipping away from him. She had a sharp tongue. But his tongue is far sharper than hers and he will not let this human girl get in his way. No matter what he felt for her before, well its gone now! She is nothing more than another insect that he needed to step on.

Rose held on to her heart as she stared into his furious gold eyes. Suddenly he was already in front of her. His face only inches from hers. He grabbed her face in his large hand. His grip was strong and painful but not enough to leave a bruise. He held her so that he could look at her straight in the eyes.

"You will tell me your name!" He growled. And his intense gaze bore into her.

"Or what?! What will _you_ do?" Rose spat. She hated him. He was a monster. An evil glint shone in his eyes. And Nuada chuckled loudly.

"Or i will break that pretty little neck of yours" he threatened almost too venomously. He gripped her throat and squeezed a bit too forcefully. Rose could feel the air leave her lungs with a violent cough. Tears burned the back of her eyes as she fought to breathe. But his strength was just too much for her. She could see spots dancing in front of her eyes.

"R-ro-r-rose..." She coughed and he finally let go of her neck. She sputtered and coughed for air. Her lungs burned as much needed oxygen entered her lungs forcefully. Nuada pulled away from her. His face was dark and hard with bitter hatred.

"Soon i will purge all of humanity. And you will be the lucky one to witness it all happen right before your very eyes." He looked distant and thoughtful.

"You're mad!" Rose said as her breathing evened out again. He stared at her for a moment before leaning into her ear.

"Not all great things can be done with sanity alone dear child. Remember that" he hissed and pushed himself off from her. He stalked towards the wardrobe and retrieved a dress and threw the garment on the bed along with a heavy red velvet cloak.

"Get changed. We will leave at the break of dawn." And then he went out the door leading into the spiraling stair case.

He will take her with him and show her what the world has become. How the humans destroy the earth with their pollution and waste. And he will show her how he will destroy their greedy and selfish world. Yes. Soon she will see who the real monsters are. And soon she will perish with them.

_'But the princess cannot escape the beautiful monster for he had bound her with chains and shackles. he carried her into a different world where no one can find her. A world full of greed and darkness'_


End file.
